Reaction
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: No one ever expected this kind of reaction. And from Tyson, too! The boy who stuck by his friends no matter what. What did he see in them that the others didn't? KaiRay.


Ilb: This was co-written by myself and AnimeQueen48 over MSN, to cheer one of us up.

AQ48: Yeah, some people are really shallow

Ilb: Too true

AQ48: This is simply about the aftermath of Rei and Kai telling the other Bladebreakers they are together

We do not own Beyblade. As much as we would love to.

--------------------

"You're _what_ with _who_!" Takao and Daichi yelled in utter shock.

"I'm sure you heard them Taka. What's wrong?" Max asked.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?'! Kai, _our_ Kai, is with... _Rei_! They're..."

"We're what, Takao?" Kai growled, daring one of the boys to make a wrong move so he would have a viable reason to hurt them. Unfortunately, Takao, angry as he was, couldn't see the warning signs.

"You're a fag, that's what!" he yelled. Kai's eyes blazed, and his fist hit Takao's face with a nasty-sounding crunch.

Rei, his head held low, just ran out the door while Max and Daichi ran to the aid of the fallen Takao. No one, not even Kai, noticed that Rei wasn't there until he went to talk to him, To give him comfort.

"Rei?" he asked himself, it coming out as a mumble to anyone else.

"You go after him, Kai. I'll stay here and try to convince Takao and Daichi to change their opinions." Max said quickly. Kai gave a quick nod and headed off after Rei.

--------------------

"Rei?" Rei looked up at Kai. His eyes were red and damp, tears trickling slowly down his cheeks.

"W-What?" he asked at last, his voice shaking. Kai sat down next to him and took one of Rei's hands in his.

"What's the matter?" he said quietly. Rei's eyes widened.

"What's the - how can you say what's the matter, you know damn well what the matter is!" he snarled, his voice rising. Kai stroked Rei's hot cheek soothingly.

"It's no big deal. I'm sure Takao's just shocked. He'll get over it." Rei swallowed, visibly fighting back sobs.

"You think so?" he whispered. Kai nodded.

_Honestly, Rei?_ he thought anxiously. _No. I don't think he will. Not without some help, anyway... _His eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to go back in, Kai?" Rei asked after a moment, rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, Let's just stay out here for a little while, give Max a little time with Takao and Daichi." he answered. Rei nodded and snuggled up hesitantly with his lover.

"Why do you think Max was so accepting, Kai?"

"I was talking to him yesterday to ask him how he thought Takao would be about us getting together. He grew up with his uncle being gay. Plus, he said that he already thought we were together, just kinda waiting for us to tell him."

"So... How did he think Takao would react?" Kai sighed.

"Sure as hell not like that..." Rei nodded slowly.

"No kidding ..." he murmured. He smiled faintly. "I'm glad Max is OK with it, though. One less person to worry about." He ran his fingers through his hair helplessly. "It just hurts, you know, Kai? Knowing that one of my best friends suddenly hates me just because of the gender I like..." His voice cracked. "It ... hurts."

"I know, Rei. Believe me, I know." Kai stood up. "I'm going to see if I can have a talk with that idiot, Takao."

"Good luck." He flashed Rei a small smile before striding away.

"I don't know how you can say that, Maxie! They're... gay! What if they start hitting on us or something!" Takao demanded, waving his hands around wildly.

"Who in their right mind would want to hit on you Takao?" came a snide comment from the door.

"Everyone! I'm--"

"The World Champ. So I've heard." Takao growled.

"I have Hilary, remember!" he snapped. Kai just smirked. 'He so walked into this.' he thought smugly.

"I said 'In their right mind' Kinomiya. Then again... Crazy girl and you. Guess you two are a pair." His face hardened. "Now listen, because I'm only saying this once. Rei is still Rei. You can hate me or whatever, all you want. But he hasn't changed a bit. You're just being a homophobic bastard! You think he's going to start hitting on you just because you're a guy! He's been sleeping in the same damn room as you for years and he hasn't done anything to you, and never will! So stop acting like a child!" Kai had started calmly, but by the time he was done, he was red in the face from anger. Takao's mouth opened and closed a few times, fish-like.

"Jeez, calm down!" he mumbled at last. A faint blush spread across his cheeks and he looked at the floor sheepishly. "I still don't like it." he said stubbornly. "But ... I guess you're right." He stayed quiet for a minute before putting his head in his hands. "I can't believe I almost turned you guys away from me forever over something this stupid..." he muttered.

"It's alright Taka. You can just apologise and maybe we can just forget about all this." Max tried to comfort him.

"It's fine, Taka." Ray said softly. They all turned to the door.

"It's fine." Takao and the others smiled at Kai's typically curt response..

"Holding hands and snuggling is ok... Just no making out or anything around me ok?" Tyson asked, his face now an interesting shade of red. Everyone laughed.

"I'm not promising anything..." Kai muttered darkly. Rei laughed and slapped Kai none-too gently on the upper arm.

"No, but I am." Kai scowled and raised his eyebrows.

"And what makes you think you have any say whatsoever in this relationship?" he demanded. Rei grinned and slipped his hand into Kai's.

"Because I know you. Now then," He paused and coloured slightly. "Has anyone noticed that Daichi is standing in the doorway?"

Dead silence.

"Oh my god, you two are _holding hands_!" the young redhead screeched, with a look of absolute disgust on his small brown face. "Why? You're both _boys_!" With a grunt, Kai grabbed Rei by the wrist and pulled him along as they left the room. Grinning, Max sauntered out as well.

"Taka?" he called airily as he left. "You can explain."

Standing next to the door, everyone stifled their laughter at Takao's fumbling explanation.

"At least we know he accepts it now!" Max commented cheerfully as he peered through the door way.

"Yeah." Rei replied at last, the sound muffled. Max shot a curious look at them, and rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. "What?" Ray complained, slightly breathlessly. "If we can't do it while Takao's around, we might as well do as much as we can while he isn't!"

"Less talking." Kai snapped, pulling Ray's attention back to more important matters. Max groaned and walked off.

Ten minutes later, Takao and a confused-looking Daichi came out. Takao took one look at the happy couple and went white. Daichi, however, walked right up to them, an interested expression on his face.

"Taka, what are they doing?" he demanded. Takao grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from Kai's murderous glares.

"I'll tell you some other time, ok?" Under his breath, he muttered, "Providing you live that long."

Sure enough, a week later, Daichi was in hospital with concussion. His crime?

Wondering why Kai and Rei showered together. Maybe those strange noises were from lack of space to move around in?

--------------------

We hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! Thank you very much for reading, and bye bye for now!


End file.
